Spatulas are used while cooking many different foods. Typically, the user of a spatula would like to break the food away from the cooking pan, slide the spatula underneath the food, and flip or fold the food, all without tearing or breaking the food apart.
An omelet can be a particularly difficult food to prepare. It is usually folded over itself during cooking in a cooking pan, forming the shape of about half of the cooking pan. It can be difficult for a typical spatula, for example, with a straight leading edge, to lift and fold the omelet without breaking the omelet apart. For example, a spatula's straight leading edge may not conform to a curved wall of the cooking pan and can cut or distort the omelet as it is lifted and folded.